1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lounge chair constructions in general, and in particular to a unique angularly adjustable chaise lounge construction.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,994,093; 3,897,102; 4,470,630; 5,926,871; and 5,950,259, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse lounge chair constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical pivoted leg assembly that can support the main lounge support panels at a variety of different angular orientations relative to one another, as well as the horizontal plane.
While all of the prior art devices include at least one horizontally disposed support panel that coincides with the user's mid torso, there are many instances wherein it would be desirable to dispose the seat portion of the lounge chair at an angle other than the horizontal plane.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of adjustable angle chaise lounge construction that employs a unique leg support arrangement that permits the three main lounge panels to be disposed at a variety of angles relative to one another, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.